1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle weight mounting structure for a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, there has been known a handle weight mounting structure of a straddle-type vehicle in which an outer weight is supported in an immovable state (rigidly supported) on a handle pipe with a weight mounting bolt and a tapered-shaped nut member. An inner weight is supported in a floating state (supported in a floating fashion) inside the handle pipe. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-250589.
Since Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-250589 has in the handle pipe a large number of components constituting the handle weight, variation in the vibration isolating performance is likely to occur once the weight mounting bolt has been fastened. It is desirable to reduce the variation in the vibration isolating performance. In addition, since the structure of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-250589 is one in which an outer weight fitting portion is expanded radially by the fastening of the weight mounting bolt and thereby pressed against the inner face of the handle pipe, the inner diameter of the handle pipe and the outer weight fitting portion need to be made particularly precisely. Thus, this structure is expensive.